What comes must go
by Cookie The Demonic Fire Wolf
Summary: Rin is in love with Bon, but just because Rin is the son of Satan, he's turned down. Falling apart dangerously fast, Rin finally breaks. Warning: Character death


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (sadly). All right go to Kazue Kato.

Summary: For all of the yaoi lovers! My first yaoi so don't yell at me. One-shot... might turn into more idk. (Crap the summary!) Rin is in love with Bon... but Bon turns him down. Rin is falling apart dangrously fast. This will not be fluffy and no hard yaoi... but I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the title

* * *

Rin sat on his bed. Why? Was it because he was Satan's son? Kuro rubbed up against him trying to comfort him.

"I-I'm fine Blackie." Rin hiccuped.

"Rin... you didn't have to suffer like that..."

Kuro said angerly.

Rin shook his head. "I did Blackie... I shouldn't have tried to love... Bon to be honest... had every right to embarass me like that..." he said as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Kuro rubbed against him some more. Rin reached down and grabbed his sword... he unselthed it blue flames appeared. He put it over his wrist and cut. He felt good after the first cut. Kuro only looked away. He knew Rin was falling apart. Rin made five cuts. They where across his wrist. He then remembered what Bon had said when he confessed his love for the older.

**_"I don't feel the same... who would love a demon? perticularly the son of Satan? That's right no one. You'll never be happy... or loved. Just go and die... not like anyone would care. It would save the Vatican the trouble of doing it too."_**

Rin the did an up the street cut. He selthed his sword and let his hands and arms fall limp. Kuro stayed by him. They talked and said Good-byes. Kuro couldn't do anything he knew this... all he could do was stay with the other demon till the teen fell into a deep sleep that they both knew he would never wake from.

* * *

Bon ran a hand threw his hair. He felt horrible for saying that to the demon. He was on his way to the Okumura's abandon (not at the moment) dorm. He needed to apologize. He knocked on the door... no answer. He rang the door bell. No answer. _What the hell? _he thought. He kicked the door in.

"OKUMURA!" he called out. Silence. "Something isn't right."

* * *

Rin was slipping. He heard a loud thud.

"OKUMURA!" he heard Bon yell.

Rin gripped the note in his hand. "Bon..." he whispered before he slipped away.

His body lay limp next to the crying sith cat. Bon swung open the door and stared in shock at what he saw. _No. NO! I didn't mean it! _he thought. The sith cat hissed at Bon. Tears still coming for the cats eyes. Yukio came in.

"What the he-" he stopped and stared at his lifeless twin. "NII-SAN!" he ran over to him. He knew that Rin was dead. He took the note from his hand and read it out loud.

_"Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry... so so so so sorry. I never wanted any of this._

_Yukio... please don't kill anyone for what happened... I never told you because I didn't want you to worry. Blackie knew... for months... you couldn't stop this there was no way you could._

_Bon... you can be happy now. I did as you told me. I saved the Vatican the trouble... I'm sorry I loved you... I know I shouldn't have but I did. I was stupid of me to think that you would actually like me... knowing that I'm the son of Satan. I don't blame you. I could never blame you. You had every right to say those words... I still remember them..._

**_"I don't feel the same...who would love a demon? perticularly the son of Satan? That's right no one. You'll never be happy... or loved. Just go and die... not like anyone would care. It would save the Vatican the trouble of doing it too."_**

_ This is my last good-bye... tell Shiemi and the others that I'll miss them... and that I said good-bye._

_love the demon,_

_Rin Okumura."_

Bon felt his heart was his fault. If he had watched his word. This wouldn't have happened.

A week later was Rin's funaral. Not many people came. Yukio, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo, and some others came... but that was it. Bon stayed once everyone left.

"I'm sorry Rin." he said and walked away.

"So so sorry."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
